


Extra Carmilla HSAU Scene?

by Incusublime



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:25:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incusublime/pseuds/Incusublime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I would like to see Chapter 18 begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Carmilla HSAU Scene?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This is just a little intro to how I would like the beginning of Chapter 18 to kick off. Again this was just for fun but I liked it so thought I would share. I do NOT mean to offend the original creators of the Carmilla HSAU or the Deleted Scenes or make them feel as though I'm encroaching or stealing their work in anyway. The story of this particular AU belongs entirely to them and I mean no disrespect in writing this. I just love their work so much that it has inspired me to write and when I can't wait for the next chapter I just write a little tid bit of it myself to help hold me over. This is not how the original should or will be written...this is basically just a fanfic of a fanfic, so metafanfic? Anyway thank you to the original creators of the HSAU, they do an outstanding job, and this is just something they have inspired. Hope you enjoy :)

Her and Laura are playing Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Laura is sitting “criss-cross-applesauce” between Carmilla’s sprawled legs. Laura is surprisingly kicking some trash-talking, preteen, butt on Hijacked. Granted her kill to death ratio isn’t all that impressive but at least it’s above 1. Carmilla on the other hand is playing horribly. Probably the worst Laura has ever seen her play. She’s somehow still in second place but usually she’s in first. That’s most likely due to the fact that she has put down her remote and replaced it with a crunchwrap.

 

Laura is way too into annihilating _GeTitBiTcHe$01_ to notice her girlfriend’s disinterest in the game until she sees a half eaten crunchwrap supreme blocking her view of the screen.

 

 

“Carm I can’t se-! What the-, when did you get that?”

 

“On my way over, want some?”

 

She holds up what is left of the crunchwrap up to Laura’s mouth. She smiles through taking a big bite. Carmilla giggles at the glop of nacho cheese remaining on Laura’s left cheek.

 

 

Laura, with a mouth full of Taco Bell deliciousness muffles out “Did I get some on my face?” Which makes Carmilla burst out laughing. _How can someone look so adorable with their mouth stuffed and cheese sauce on their face?_

 

“Here let me get it” she leans in and sticking her tongue out carefully licks off the cheese. Laura’s face flushes, which makes her laugh a little more.

 

“Quieres mas, cutie?”

 

 

Laura shakes her head while managing to gulp down the big bite. 

 

“Suit yourself babe”

 

“You know I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this”

 

Finishing off the final bite, “What do you mean?” 

 

“I mean this, us, _babe_.” 

 

Suddenly a little worried that Laura has changed her mind about liking girls (especially _this_ girl in particular) Carmilla nervously asks “Do you, uh, do you not want to get used to this?”

 

Noticing her girlfriend’s apprehension Laura quickly turns her body to face Carmilla directly and reassures her “No Carm I don’t mean like that! I mean, I just can’t believe this is _actually_ real, that there is indeed an us, and that I’m your... _babe_ ” A small smile crawling on her face. 

 

A feeling of warmth fills Carmilla’s chest and she breathes a huge sigh of relief. “Well you better get used to it, because I’m not going anywhere” 

 

“Promise?” 

 

She leans her head into Laura’s so that their foreheads are touching and her arms are wrapped even tighter around her tiny girlfriend’s warm waist. “I promise.” 

 

She moves in a little closer and gently places a tender kiss on her adorable girlfriend’s full lips. _She wishes she could taste her kisses forever, and she intends to do just that._ Neither of them wanting to pull away from each other’s warmth, they continue to kiss. Their kisses become deeper along with their breaths. Carmilla’s hands move from the middle of Laura’s back down to her hips pulling her closer. Laura is more than happy to oblige as she positions herself so that she is now seated on Carmilla’s lap, hips to hips, chest to chest, mouth to mouth. 

 

Her hands begin to roam, gently scratching the expanse of Laura’s back down to her hips and then up her sides. She moves her hands back down again to Laura’s hips and tugs at the hem of her shirt. Laura smiles through their kisses and presses her lips harder against her girlfriend’s, giving her some encouragement. Never breaking their kiss, Carmilla moves her hands under Laura’s _Billie Piper_ shirt. She begins to run her hands along Laura’s smooth bare stomach, across her hips with a pinch, and around to the small of Laura’s back. Laura subconsciously begins to move her hips in a slight thrusting motion sending Carmilla’s already pounding heart into overdrive. They let out a couple of ragged breaths in between kisses. 

 

As Carmilla’s hands make their way up to Laura’s bra, her hands still, the left one resting on the clasp. Laura gently bites Carmilla’s lip and slowly pulls away and begins to get up. _Oh no, did she do something wrong? Was that too much too soon? Dammit what is wrong with you?_

 

“Laura, I’m sor-”

 

“Come here”

 

Laura has moved to the couch and begins to lay down on her back. Carmilla hastily gets up and crawls over her girlfriend’s stretched out body. She hovers inches from Laura’s face for a few moments, staring into her gorgeous hazel eyes. _Today they resemble a sea turtle’s shell._

 

“Carm?” 

 

“Yeah” 

 

Slightly self-consciously “...Be gentle” 

 

Moving Laura’s hair from her face and gently tucking it behind her ear she replies, “Always” 

 

She moves in to kiss her again, their chests completely flushed and her hands moving Laura’s shirt up past her navel, past her ribs, just over her bra. She stops when she feels something wet against her left side. Laura looks at her confused and sadden.

 

“What’s wrong?” 

 

“My shirt is all wet”

 

“What?” 

 

“Yeah my side is soaked” 

 

Laura clears her throat harshly and loudly, it startles Carmilla. 

 

“Laura?” 

 

Laura remains frozen, staring at the ceiling, forcefully clearing her throat. 

 

Concerned  “Laura, are you okay?” 

 

Laura responds in a deep manly voice “Oh she’s just dandy.” 

 

_Wait. She knows that voice. How does she know that voice?_

 

Laura asks in the same voice, “How are you doing kiddo?” 

 

_Oh fuck_.

 

Her eyes flutter open, disappointment and embarrassment set in. She wakes up to see Mark standing a couple feet in front of them. He’s donning his cowboy hat pajamas with one hand resting on his hip and the other one holding up a coffee cup to his mustachioed mouth. 

 

“Mark.” 

 

“Morning sunshine.” 

 

Carmilla regretfully tries to shrug Laura off of her. 

 

“Laura, Laura, hey, wake up”

 

Almost inaudibly “But I like this bag of flour the logo gives it character” 

 

Mark looks at Laura completely confused and then back to Carmilla. Carmilla looks to her and gives a small smile as she thinks she knows what her best friend was dreaming about. _The beginning of their friendship/relationship, or what ever this is becoming_.

 

“Laura” 

 

Her eyes finally blink open and she slowly moves off of her comfortable human pillow. She takes in her surroundings ( _except for Mr. Hollis_ ) and realizes that they must have fallen asleep on the couch. She yawns and stretches while trying to discreetly wipe the drool off her face ( _which is pointless because she left a huge drool stain on the collar of Carmilla’s sweater, not that Carmilla minds) not paying attention to anything else but her beautiful best friend. How does she wake up looking (in the words of the queen bee Bey) ***Flawless?_ Carmilla looks at Laura and then glances towards the over-protective-cop/dad-elephant in the room. Laura is confused at her sudden shift in focus until she hears in an all too familiar voice, “So, sleep well?” 

 

Laura shoots her head up to see her dad who remains standing their in his adorably lame pajamas with a smug grin on his face. 

 

“Dad! Hi, we um, sorry I guess we must have fallen asleep down here.” 

 

“I see that. So tell me, instead of dream catchers are peas the new thing?”

 

The girls both look at him confused and then look at each other. Laura looks down at Carmilla’s hip and sees the now thawed out bag of peas. Carmilla now makes sense of her dream and removes the peas from in between her side and the couch, Grimacing at the wet spot left on the couch and her warm soaked shirt. 

 

“Oh no, Carm’s just hurt-”

 

Carmilla glances at Laura quickly and she cuts herself off before she says too much. 

 

“-from the dance. Well from me actually. Perry and I were doing the robot and I accidentally elbowed Carm in the side a bit too hard. Guess I don’t know my own robo-strength.”

 

_Uggh that felt wrong. That felt wrong and shameful. She’s never lied to her dad before, at least not about anything this big. She wasn’t a very good liar but she promised Carmilla she wouldn’t tell anyone. Event though she desperately wants to especially because she thinks it will help her and stop Carmilla’s evil wench of a mother from laying another hand on her. But she can’t betray Carm’s trust. Especially after the night they just shared. Especially now that she came out and they both indirectly admitted their feelings for one another. Hopefully he believes this lie. Please believe it. She can’t lose her too._

 

“Carm I’m starting to think my daughter is bad news for you kiddo.” Jokingly, “You should probably stay away before she hurts you more.” 

 

Laura is pained by the thought. She would _NEVER_ do anything to hurt her best friend. Not intentionally. 

 

Carmilla playfully scoffs “You’re probably right.” Carmilla takes in a deep breath through her nose and suddenly her stomach growls. “But I have to admit Mark, you make too good of pancakes for me to stay away.” 

 

“Oh shoot the pancakes! Gosh I hope they aren’t burnt!” Mark runs up the stairs trying not to spill his coffee. Just before he reaches the top he yells back at them “Breakfast is served girls!” 

 

Laura and Carmilla both look to each other and laugh. Carmilla winces a bit at the sporadic movement and Laura is quick to sooth her. 

 

“You okay? Is it still really bad?” 

 

“Nothing I can’t handle, cupcake.” 

 

“Carm” 

 

“Seriously I’m fine. Well better at least.” 

 

Doubtful, Laura responds “Okay.” She gets up from the couch and extends her hand to help Carmilla get up. As they begin walking towards the stairs, fingers interlaced, Carmilla pauses, stilling Laura.

 

“You know, even though I’m feeling a bit better, I could still probably use some of those kisses...to help the bruises heal quicker, of course.”  She has no idea where that came from but she doesn’t immediately regret it as soon as she says it, so their friendship/relationship must be improving. Or she’s lost her fucking marbles.

 

“Of course” Laura places a kiss on Carmilla’s cheek and they slowly begin to walk up the stairs. They take their time not because Carmilla’s in pain but because they’re holding hands. And they want to hold hands for just a bit longer.


End file.
